Rory's Water Birth
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Logan have just gotten married and live in a mansion in Palo Alto and Rory is 9 month's pregnant and goes into labor with thier baby the day after thier wedding
1. Chapter 1

Time Frame: Logan is a doctor who works in a hospital and Rory is 9 month's pregnant and is about give birth the day after thier wedding so Rory and Logan decide to stay home and enjoy thier new beautifully bulit house that is bulit around thier indoor pool and decide to have a home water birth in thier pool

Chapter 1

In the morning Rory is starting to wake up and is rolling around the bed holding her stomach trying to get more comfortable and Logan is watching her standing up and she finally opens her eyes

''hey Ace are you ok I think I'm going to stay home today and not go to the hospital because what if you go into labor and I'm in surgery or a delivery orsomething I am not missing the birth of our baby

''no I'm fine go to work I'll call you if I go into labor'' she tell's him

''Ace you are suppossed to go into labor today Ace'' he says

'' I think I'm going to go and sit inthe pool for a while maybe my water will break help me up'' she tells him

Logan helps her up off the bed and downstairs to the middle of the house where the pool is and helps her sit down on the steps

Rory relaxes and closes her eyes and rub's her stomach

Logan finds all the towels they have in the house which is alot since they have a mansion and a ton of bathroom's and put's them by the pool and then goes to get Rory a bottle of water and makes some coffee and bring's it out to the pool and sit's next to Rory in the pool and sits behind her and rubs her back and stomach

Logan gives her some water and put's a wash cloth over her forehead and let's her relax against him

at just about 11

''ahh'' Rory says

''what's wrong Ace?'' he asks her

''I think my water just broke and the baby is coming'' she tells him

''ok ok just relax now and breath everything is going to be ok I'm going to check you''he says and stands at the bottom of the steps and feels between her leg's

''your still not dialted all the way Ace it's going to be a little while your only about 4 centimeter's dialted and you need to be at 9 to push so just hang in there the baby will come'' he says and smiles

''I'm so glad your a doctor and know what to do'' she says

''this is going to be a relaxing birth Ace'' he says and smiles

''which is what I wanted not to be in a hospital to give birth'' she says

''I love you Ace'' he says

''I love you too so much daddy'' she says

''that's right we're going to be parents in just a little while'' he says and smiles at her

Rory smiles back at him

''owww''' she screams in pain at a contraction

''ok ok breath Ace its ok'' he says and hands his hands on her

''LOGAN'' she screams

''shhh Ace come on baby your at 7 centimeter's dialted your almost there baby'' he tells her

''I want my mom!'' she scream's

''ok ok where's ur cell?'' he asks her

''upstair's you JERK I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!'' she screams at him

''ok ok I will be right back he says and runs upstairs quickly and grabs it and comes back down and call's Lorelai who is right down the street at a hotel woih Luke

at the hotel her room cell phone ring's

''Hello RORY HUNNIE ARE YOU IN LABOR BABY?'' she asks into the phone in a panick

Lorelai it's Logan the baby is coming shes almost fully dialted and is screaming for you I htink you better get here and fast she wants you here for the birth and she is already 7 centimeter's dialted

'OWWWWWW LOGAN!'' Rory scream's

Lorelai here's this '' ok I'm on my way Logan tell her to keep calm We'll be right there ah bye'' she says and hang's up

''let's go'' Rory's in labor'' she says to Luke and they leave the hotel

''ok Ace relax your moms on her way don't push if you want her to be here for the birth' he tell's her

''OWWWWW DAMNIT LOGAN I HAVE TO PUSH I DON;T CARE ANYMORE IF SHE'S HERE OR NOT THE BABY IS COMING READY OR NOT!'' she says

Logan still has his hand's between her leg'sand feel's the baby's head start to crown

''I can feel our baby's head Ace'' he says and smile's 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Lorelai and Luke get to the house throgh park the car and get out and hear Rory screaming the open window's because it is a warm spring day

''oh god tht's Rory come on we need to get in there'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Luke says

Lorelai takes his hand and they rush into the house and see Rory and Logan in the pool with Rory only has a bathing suit top on

''RORY LOGAN HUNNIE HOW ARE YOU DOING/FEELING BABY MOMMY'S HERE NOW IT'S OK'' Lorelai says and takes her shoes off and rolls up her jeans and sits on the top step outside the pool with her feet in the pool and let's Rory relax against her

''she's full dialated and ready to push you ready Ace?'' he asks her

''noooo I can't do it it hurt's too much I'm not ready'' Rory cries

''oh yes you are hunnie you havto do this your daugher and my grandchild is about to be born and brought into the world and I am going to be right here coaching you and with you here all the way baby push hunnie you can do it'' Lorelai says and strokes her face

''Luke get the towel's ready'' Lorelai says to him

''ok he says

Rory screams and pushes hard

Logan moves the baby around the get's the head out

''I got the head out she's almost here Ace now the hard part the shoulder's'' Logan says

''ok take a breath for a minute hunnie relax take a break'' she tells Rory who is already worn out and ready to sleep

''come on baby you gotta wake up hunnie I know you can do it'' Lorelai says

Rory open's her eyes and tries to push again but has no energy and is in so much pain and just wants to turn over and holds onto Lorelai tighter

''OWWWWWWWWWWWW''Rory scream's in pain and put's her hands between her leg's

Logan helps her

''ok got one shoulder out Ace your doing great come on hunnie your almost done'' Logan says

Rory hold's onto Lorelai and pushes again and Logan pull's the baby out and hold's her under water

''she's here Ace your a mommy I love you you did great baby'' he tells her and kisses her and see's how tired and exhausted she is

Logan cut's the cord and cleans her off

''Luke towel please'' he says

Luke hand's him a towel and takes the baby out of the water ''come on baby breath cry'' Logan says and rubs her back until he gets a cry then and puts her on Rory's chest and put's the towel over and around her

''she's beautiful baby'' congradulation's hunnie she tells Rory and kisses her on the head and Rory is barley awake

Logan pick's up Rory and the baby and bring's her over to the couch and lay's her down on the sheet on the couch next to the pool 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai sit's down next to Rory on the edge of the couch and rub's her arm lightly

''Rory hunnie you gotta wake up hunnie'' Lorelai tells her

''mmm mom...'' Rory groans

''yea yea baby you had a baby you gotta take care of her now'' Lorelai says

''mmm tired'' Rory says

'' I know you are sweetie'' she says and s Rory smile's and start's covering Rory up with towel's and wrap's blanket's around her and the baby to keep them warm

Rory looks down and smiles at the baby ''Hi Madison I'm your mommy'' Rory says and strokes the baby's face

''aww hunnie Madison that's her name it's beautfiful

''Madison Lorelai Huntsberger'' Rory tells her

''it's beautitfl I love it she looks like a madison'' Lorelai says and smile's

''congradulation's Logan your finally a daddy'' both Lorelai and Luke says

''thank you she did amazing before you got here it was beautiful you would of been so proud'' Logan tells her

''thank you that's nice to hear thank god your a doctor'' Lorelai says and smiles

''ok you go and bond with your daughter Logan and we will leave you guy's alone for a bit come on babe'' Lorelai says to Luke

''ok thank you Lorelai'' Logan says and goes ti sot next to Rory and the baby

Lorelai and Luke leave the room and walk into a different room 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke and Lorelai lay down on a couch together with Lorelai in front of Luke

''so do you want to watch some tv?'' he asks her

''yea sure'' she says

''ok'' he says and flip's the tv on

''so do you think they're happy'' Luke asks her

''oh yea I think they are very happy and I love you grandpa'' she says and smiles and kisses him

''I love you too grandma'' he says

''the baby is soo pretty she looks like Rory with the dark hair'' Luke says

''I know she's perfect just like Rory was'' Lorelai says and smiles and kisses him again

''I can't believing my baby just gave birth to a baby and that we are grandparent's I am just so proud of our little girl'' she tells him

''I know the birth was just beautiful'' Luke tells her

''I know and we have a granddaughter to play with and spoil'' she says happily and excitedly and kisses him

''I know'' he says and smiles and hold's Lorelai and watches her close her eyes for a little bit

Lorelai falls asleep for a little while

Mean while back in the other room

Logan is looking at his daughter and smiles watching her little hand holding his finger and gently kisses her head 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

A little while later Logan carefully takes the baby from Rory and lays her down and put's a diaper on her and put's her in a onesie and some pajama's and wrap's her up and gives her a pacifier and put's her back on Rory so she can sleep

Rory start's to wake up

''Logan?'' she says softly

''shh go back to sleep Ace sorry I woke up'' he says

''where's mom?'' she asks

''in the other room asleep with Luke'' he tells her

''oh ok kiss please'' she says

Logan kisses her gently

''ok gotta get up and go upstair's and shower can you take her and bring her up for me so I can feed her afterward's?'' she asks him

''yea sure Ace'' he says and gently takes the baby form her and helps her up

Rory walks upstairs slowly with a towel around her waist and goes into the bathroom and shut's the door and takes a quick shower and throws on a teeshirt with no bra and some lounge pajama pant's and get's into bed

''ok baby please'' she says

''here ya go mommy'' he says and lays the baby in her arms and Rory lift's her shirt and attaches the baby to her nipple and let's her feed and strokes her face

''can you believe we made her she's such a good baby I'm so happy she;s finally here'' Rory says

''yea she is she's so cute just like her mommy and she is a very good baby I think she's a keeper he says and smiles

''I love you so much'' she says

''I love you too Ace'' he says and kisses her

Logan sit's down next to Rory and the baby and hold's her hand

''thank you for giving me and delivering our baby'' Rory says

''your welcome and it was no problem it was an easy birth'' he says

''for you maybe I was the one who was in a lot of pain'' she says

''your feeling better now though right?'' he asks her

''yea but I'm still in a lot of pain my stomach and hip's hurt alot I'm sorry that I yelled at you and called you a jerk I didn't mean it I really do love you you are my husband and I want to be with you for the rest of my life'' she says

''shh I know Ace now no more talking lay back relax rest let the baby eat'' he says

''lay down with me'' she says

''ok'' he says and comes over to his side of the bed and gently rub's her stomach

''is this ok?'' he asks her

''perfect it feels so good'' she says

''good''' he says and smiles

Rory closes her eyes and tries to relax 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Lorelai wakes up she sit;s up

''mmm where you going'' Luke mumbles

''shh to check on the kid's go back to sleep I'll be right back'' she tells him

Lorelai then gets up off the couch and walk's into the room where the kid's were and doesn't see them or the baby so she quickly run's upstair's and sees them asleep together in bed with the baby on Rory's chest and Logan with his arm behind his head so she smiles and gently and carefully takes the baby off Rory's chest and lays her in her bassinet next to Rory and Logan's bed and goes back over and kisse's Rory's cheek and goes back downstair's and lift's up the blanket and lays back down next to Luke and cover's them back up and closes her eye's and goes back to sleep with Luke 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Logan wakes up he lays there for a second then looks over at Rory who is sound asleep and smiles and kisses her cheek gently and strokes it then get's up carefully not to disturb and wake her and goes downstairs and goes into the kitchen and goes into the fridge and pull's out some food in a left over food in a left over take out box and a drink and put's it on the counter and closes the fridge

Lorelai hear's him from the other room and gets up and comes into the kitchen

''hey'' she says

''oh hey sorry I was just getting some food did I wake you?'' he asks her

''oh no don't worry about it I was up'' she says

''ok'' he says

''so how are you daddy'' she says and smiles

''I'm great grandma how are you?'' he asks her

Lorelai smiles at the name grandma ''I'm good'' she says and smiles

''are you hungry would you like some left over's?'' he asks her

''no I'm okay for now'' she says

''ok'' he says and heats his food up in thier microwave

''so how's our girl up there?'' she asks him

''oh she's good just tired'' he tells her

''good that's good yea I understand that'' she says

''and how are you do you dad like being a daddy?'' she asks him

''oh yea I do it's great I guess even though I've barley even been a dad for an hour yet'' he tells her

''have you called yur parent's yet?'' she asks hik

''oh no not yet I will later though'' he tells her

''ok good'' she says with her arms crossed at her chest

Logan takes his food out of the microwave and sit's at the table 


End file.
